Our theoretical and substantive objectives center around generating a middle range theory to explain voluntary childlessness. We shall argue that the phenomenon of intentionally remining childfree can most profitably be understood within a utility of cost-reward framework and is primarily a quantitative extension of the same causual processes influencing sex role modern, low parity women. By doing so, we also aim to connect with and extend our knowledge of several bodies of social theory and research including areas such as sex roles, family, stratification, and deviance. Our methodological objectives focus on the development of innovative techniques that will enable us to secure a more representative sample, and more reliable and valid information than has been previously obtained. Finally, the focus of our research is relevant to a variety of policy and mental health issues from more effective birth control programs, to better informed professionals (especially therapists) with whom married couples often interact, to more selective and fulfilling parenthood and nonparenthood.